


A Firefighter-In-Training

by AddictedtoFiction03



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck has a surprise for his husband, Christmas fic, Did I Mention Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fools in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, married, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedtoFiction03/pseuds/AddictedtoFiction03
Summary: Buck nodded. "It is," he smiled as Eddie turned it around to look at the other side."Who's having a baby?" Eddie asked, looking to his husband. "Is it someone we know?""It sure is.""Who?""We are."Eddie stared at him quietly for a few moments, and Buck watched as Eddie connected the dots in his mind. Those beautiful brown eyes filled up with so much light, Buck felt like he was staring into the sun. "We are?" Eddie swallowed, trying to keep the bubble of hope bursting. They had been working so hard, fighting long hours with fights and broken hearts, for this moment.OrBuck and Eddie have been married and have been trying to adopt a baby and their wish comes true.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 24
Kudos: 349





	A Firefighter-In-Training

Eddie walked through the door to the sound of music softly coming from the living room. He placed his keys into the bowl and shed his jacket, putting it on the coat rack. He padded quietly through the hall and entered a room that was shadowed in the light of the television and the lights off their tree. His heart nearly exploded at the sight of his husband of three years, and his twelve-year-old son curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

Eddie smiled as he walked over, pressing a kiss to the crowns of each of their heads. He moved to sit next to the two people who made up his entire world. He sighed as he leaned back into the soft cushions of the chair, feeling his vision sway from the exhaustion that he racked up from his shift. He opened his eyes when he felt fingers sliding through his hair and turned to see Buck looking at him lovingly.

"Didn't hear you come in."

Eddie reached up for those fingers, pulling them to his lips, pressing a warm kiss. "I just got in a few moments go," he whispered, not wanting to wake Chris up as well.

"How was your day?"

Eddie closed his eyes again. "It started off slow, but once that bell rang, it was one call after another. It was crazy today. We had one call where this lady ran a red light, trying to chase down this man in a Santa Hat. When she ran through the intersection, she plowed into a bus and caused it to jackknife into the opposite lanes where it hit three cars."

"Holy shit…" Buck sighed before scowling. "Of course, that would have to happen on my day off. I wish that I could have been there."

"There were car parts and glass everywhere. It took hours to clean up."

"Damn holiday drivers…sounds like it was a crazy scene."

"You want to know the most insane part?"

"What?"

Eddie snorted as he recalled the details from the scene. "There were only minor injuries."

Buck blinked as surprise filled his eyes. "Wow… that is amazing. What was the woman thinking?"

"But that is not the craziest part. The part where the man in the hat was nowhere to be found."

Buck snickered. "It sounds like someone was hitting the holiday punch a little too soon. Unless that man was the real Santa…" he said, trailing off as his eyes filled with wonder. "What if-"

"No," Eddie piped up, wanting to stop his man before he started spouting off some crazy Santa fact. He knew that his husband had an insane knack for looking up random topics when he was bored. Eddie's eyes dropped to the little boy between the two men. "He's sacked out. What did you guys do today?"

Buck peered down at Chris, who starting to stir at the sound of the voices. "We had a very busy day. We went to the store. Then we came home and baked some cookies. We even made a homemade gingerbread house. After that, we ate some pizza and watched movies until we fell asleep. He wanted to wait up to see you, but he passed out about an hour into Christmas with the Kranks."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun…" Eddie said as Chris stretched out his arms, and his eyes lit up as they fell on to Eddie.

"Daddy!" Chris smiled brightly with a voice filled with glee and reached for Eddie. "I missed you!"

Eddie chuckled as he gathered Chris up in his arms, placing him on his lap. "I missed you too," he said, kissing Chris on the temple, taking a moment to breathe in Chris's sweet scent that was mixed with Buck's. It was his favorite since it was the scent of home.

"What about me? Did you miss me?"

Eddie narrowed his brown irises at his husband. "I don't know… It was kind of peaceful without you today. It was kind of nice," he said with a teasing note.

"Well…" Buck huffed, turning away from him, crossing his arms with a cute pout of his face. "I see where I rank in this family. You don't miss me all day. Then you come home and snatch away the boy that was keeping me warm."

Eddie snickered. He knew that Buck was playing along with him. "Oh baby, you have no idea how much I miss you every day," he said, taking Buck's hand into his, but Buck pulled away, which made Eddie look at him. Buck was glaring at the television, and Eddie would have laughed too, but he also knew that sometimes his husband didn't know when someone was teasing him or joking around.

"You actually think I wouldn't miss you?" Eddie chuckled slowly at Buck's still pouting face. "I miss you the moment you are not in my vision. I miss you the moment you leave our bed. I miss you the moment you are not beside me. I will always miss you until I take my last breath." 

Buck pulled his attention away from the television to look to Eddie. Eddie could feel the room start to sizzle with energy. Or maybe that was his body igniting from the smokey gaze across from him.

Buck broke the trance by clearing his throat and looking down at their kid. "Hey Buddy, do you remember what I said about the bag?" he asked.

Chris perked up, sitting up straight with an excited smile. "We can give him the bag now?" he asked, clapping his hands.

"Mmmhm," Buck nodded. "Can you go grab it for me?" 

Chris wiggled off of Eddie's lap until his feet touched the floor. Eddie's brows furrowed as he watched his son slowly make his way out of the room.

"What bag?"

Buck smiled. "You'll see. So you really did miss me?" he asked him, shyly.

Eddie shook his head as he moved until he was sitting next to Buck. "You bet I did, and if Chris was in bed," Eddie reached up to cup Buck's face pressing a hungry kiss to lips. Buck sighed into the kiss before Eddie pulled back. "I would show you just how much I missed you."

Buck moaned quietly. "Don't start something you can't finish, Ed."

Eddie pressed another kiss to the corner of Buck's lips. "Who says I'm not going to finish? Because I plan to later." He smirks as he could hear Chris's shuffled footsteps filling the room. "Later?"

"Later."

Chris walked over to Buck with a small red bag in his hands. Buck smiled brightly at him. "Great job!" Buck said, pulling Chris on to his lap. "Now we give it to Daddy," Buck said, and Chris smiled back as he passed the bag over to Eddie.

"This is for you," Chris giggled as Eddie takes it into his hands.

"What is it?" Eddie asked, looking at the bag.

"It's your Christmas present," Chris told him.

Eddie frowned. "Christmas isn't until next week," he pointed out. "If it's my Christmas present, I should wait until next week when you open yours."

"Buck said that this present couldn't wait."

Eddie glanced up at Buck, who was nodding at him.

"It's true. Open it," Buck urged softly with a smile that had Eddie pulling the bag open. Buck could feel his heart begin to pound as Eddie worked through the sea of tissue paper until he reached the bottom. He had to close his eyes as a note of confusion washed over Eddie's handsome face. He opened them to see Eddie pulling his hand out of the bag holding the blue rolled-up fabric that he had placed in that bag a few hours before.

Eddie pulled at the piece of tape holding it all together and unrolled it to reveal that it was a onesie. On the front, it had the LAFD logo in the corner, and on the back, it had the Los Angeles Fire Department in large white letters with Firefighter in training below it in red. "It's a onesie," he said, turning to look at the two of them.

Buck nodded. "It is," he smiled as Eddie turned it around to look at the other side.

"Who's having a baby?" Eddie asked, looking to his husband. "Is it someone we know?"

"It sure is."

"Who?"

"We are."

Eddie stared at him quietly for a few moments, and Buck watched as Eddie connected the dots in his mind. Those beautiful brown eyes filled up with so much light, Buck felt like he was staring into the sun. "We are?" Eddie swallowed, trying to keep the bubble of hope bursting. They had been working so hard, fighting long hours with fights and broken hearts, for this moment.

Buck nodded, blinking rapidly. "Yep. We are. I received a call early this afternoon before I went to pick up Christopher from school. It was Mrs. Weiss calling to tell me that our baby is on its way as we speak. The mother has already signed away her rights, and we will be given a call once the baby is born."

Eddie felt a wind hit his body as the news sank in. But it was not an awful feeling. No. This feeling was great as this wind knocked down every door around them, freeing them from their current struggles of facing the possibility that this moment would never happen. But it did...and it is happening. For them! "Why didn't you call me?"

Buck shrugged. "Because you were at work, and I didn't want to tell you over the phone. I wanted to see the look in your eye when I told you the news and didn't really feel like sharing this moment with the house just yet."

Eddie swallowed painfully. "This is really happening," he said in awe. "We're getting a baby." Eddie reached over, taking Buck's hand into his. "We're getting a baby," he said again as joy filled his soul. 

Eddie was so filled with excitement that he jumped to his feet and pulled Chris off of Buck's lap. "Chris... we're getting a baby," he smiled at his son, twirling him in his arm. "You are gonna be a brother." The room was filled with Chris's squeals as Buck rose to his feet, watching the duo that filled his world with so much love.

"Daddy! Let me down!" Chris laughed as Eddie tickled him. As he laid him back on the couch and Eddie turned to his partner.

"We did it," Eddie said, placing his hands on Buck's hips, pulling him closer. "We really did it! I love you so much, Evan."

Buck said nothing as he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Eddie's lips. "I love you too," he whispered against his lips. 

Eddie pulled back. "Wait… Do we know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Buck shook his head. "Weiss didn't say. I don't care. I hope we get a girl to be honest, but I am good with a son too. I mean, we already have the perfect son. Now we just need a perfect girl."

Eddie frowned at Buck. "But the onesie says firefighter in training…" he reminded.

Buck snorted as he wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist. "Don't let Hen hear you say that," he snickered. "She would probably smack you for it."

"When are we gonna tell the family?" Eddie asked.

Buck lifted his shoulders. "Hmm… That is a good question. Maddie will be pissed that I didn't tell her. Hell, everyone would be pissed if we didn't tell them. But I want to savor this moment, so how about a few days after we bring our baby home."

Eddie nodded. "Our baby… I like the sound of that."

Buck pressed a kiss to the tip of Eddie's nose. "Me too. Except I love the sound of it."

"Always trying to outdo me."

Buck snickered. "Didn't hear you complaining the other day with the Nutella. I fact you were loving."

"YOU ATE MY NUTELLA??!"

Eddie and Buck froze and turned to see their son staring at them with wide eyes wearing a broken expression. "Ooops…" Buck trailed off as Eddie shook his head and turned back to Chris.

Buck took in a deep breath as he nibbled his lip as Eddie tried to explain to Chris what happen, but couldn't help but to fall in deep laughs. There was nothing that could kill his mood because they were getting a baby. He remembered someone telling him that December was the month of miracles, and he finally could see that they were right.

**Author's Note:**

> https://supportlafd.shop/collections/frontpage/products/navy-baby-onesie
> 
> The link is the onesie and where I got the idea for it. My description doesn't fit but I tweaked it to fit the shows apparel that our beans wear in the show.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta for looking over this for me nilshki for being awesome for looking over this!
> 
> Also thanks to the discord where we were discussing 9-1-1 merch which led to this fic!


End file.
